Computer systems generally include at least one or more disk drives for storage of information. Such disk drives are generally in the form of a sealed hard disk assembly chamber which includes one or more disks stacked on a spindle motor hub. The acoustic noise of a disk drive arises from the spindle motor and disks and from the moving actuator that supports the read/write heads. During operation of the disk drives, vibration at various frequencies also occurs as a result of the mechanical resonance of the various components of the sealed hard disk assembly. It is thus desirable to provide a strategy to damp vibration or sound resulting from operation of such devices.